Bad Day
by Dancer11
Summary: It's Jenny's first day of sixth grade and didnt turn out to be a great first day when she gets a call from her mom. What does her mom say and why did it make Jenny sad? please read and review so I know if I should write more chapter or not.


**Hey everybody!! I'm sorry I haven't written for a while. Lost of homework and stuff. Any ways here is the story I was telling you about in the authors note. I hope you like it. Please write lots of reviews and tell me what you think and if I should write more. Enjoy!!:)**

Preface

I never thought about the pain that someone goes through when they have cancer. I also never thought about the pain that the loved ones go through to pray that the one they love will be okay.

A Bad Day

"Jenny, honey its time to get up and get ready for school" mom said shaking me lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"7:35, sweetie. You have to get ready for school. I made your lunch so you just have to get dressed and brush your teeth." Mom and I always walked together to my bus stop with Goldie (my precious golden retriever).

Today's my first day back to school and I'm going into grade six. I am so excited because I get to see all of my friends again.

"Bye mom!" I said as I got on the bus. I sat in the seat next to Jake. I waved to mom as the bus pulled away and on the way to school. My school is the best school because everybody in the school is real nice. We have a lot of sports team and a whole bunch of activities _all_ the time. My schools name is A. and we are the GRIFFINS!

I got to school to see Courtney, Jackie and Kristy standing there waiting for me.

"Jenny!" They all cried as I walked over to them.

"Hey guys! It's so good to see you. How was your summer?" I asked as I hugged them all.

"It was great. My family and I went to California for the last month before school started." Kristy said.

"That's awesome!" I said "What about you two?"

"We went to Mexico for the last two weeks." Courtney and Jackie said together (they are twins, if you didn't know). We talked for the last ten minutes, and then the bell rang. We got inside and went to our home room teacher whose name is Mrs. Ranch. She is the best grade six teacher and I'm glad I have her.

"Welcome to grade six class." Mrs. Ranch greeted us as we all settled down into out desk. "My name is Mrs. Ranch and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. We are going to have lots of fun, there will be field trips and fun activities with others classes and with our class."

Mrs. Ranch made us feel very welcome. She gave us notebooks for math and duo tangs for Language arts, science and social studies. The morning went but real fast before I knew it, it was lunch time. I was excited to eat lunch because mom said she had packed me a very special lunch for my first day back to school.

"Can I please have you attention for lunches and messages in the office." The PA system said. "We have lunches in the office for Kennedy Rolling, Kurtis Colman, Adam Haller and Danielle Richman. We also have a message in the office for Jenny Sparks. So please come and get your things at the bell." And the PA system went off. A message for me? Who could it be from? The bell rang and I went to get my message.

"Can I help you sweetie?" The sectary said.

"Um…I'm Jenny Sparks." I said

"Oh, yes right. Your mother is on the phone wanting to speak to you." And she handed me the phone.

"Hi mom." I said

"Hi Jenny, I'm calling to tell you to go on the bus tonight the garage door is unlocked so you can get in." My mom said sounding rushed. "The Stryders will come over to give you dinner and then grandma and grandpa will come over until we get back."

"Mom, why are you leaving? Where are you going?" I asked really worried something bad has happened.

"Jenny, dad and I are going to the hospital in London. The bump on dad's cheek has gotten bigger; the doctor here doesn't know what it is so he said to go to the hospital in London." My mom said still sounding rushed. "Jenny sorry honey but I have to go dad is all packed and ready to go. I love you."

"Oh, okay bye mom. I love you too."

"I'll call you as soon as I can again." and she hung up the phone.

"Bye mom." I said even though she wasn't there.

"Everything alright?" asked the secretary.

"Yeah everything is just great." I said sadly.

"Jenny don't worry our dad will be fine." She said as I walked out the door. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Tons of things were going through my mind that I just wanted to lie down and cry. I got back to class with out even noticing Kristy, Courtney and Jackie. Though they saw me and went straight to me. They knew something was wrong and all gave me a hug.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Kristy asked

"My mom and dad left for the hospital in London." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"You know the bump on my dad's cheek? Well mom says it's gotten bigger and the doctor here said to go to London to get a better look at it."

"Oh. Jenny I'm so sorry." Jackie said then hugged me again.

"Its fine I'm okay." I said getting up

"Where are you going?" they asked

"To get my lunch. I'm starved." _This day couldn't possibly get any worse_. I thought to myself.


End file.
